


Red Lobzzz

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [16]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Reader-Insert, ah my first svt fic on here I think, posted this on my tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: Vernon has been rAVING to go to Red Lobster! How much will he and his sarang enjoy it, we don’t know! (I’m not a koreaboo I just can’t think of any other words for love lol)





	Red Lobzzz

Red Lobzzz - Vernon 

 

hi I’ve written many scenarios for this request but I think imma just do it in headcanons form I’m so sorry I’ll upload the other ones once I finish them! 

It was a Friday evening. It was currently 17:21. Vernon and his love were at a seafood restaurant called ‘Red Lobster’. Vernon had been raving about it ever since Joshua had told him how gUCCI the food was and that he and his partner just HAD to go!

And so Vernon and his amor had finally found the time to go to Red Lobster. They were both excited and tired but nevertheless still went because they didn’t want to upset their other half. (They’re both sweethearts uwu) They sat at their booth and chattered giddily about how they couldn’t wait to taste gucci foodified. 

A waiter with the name ‘Seungcheol’ came to take their order and suggested that they taste the biscuits. The pair tasted the biscuits (they tasted alright).

“I can’t wait to eat, I stayed up all night by accident cus i was thAT excited.” Vernon smiled at his love. 

They yawned before they nodded in agreement “I ended up binge watching DURARARA!!”

Seungcheol came back to tell the couple that their food would take “10 minutes to come, 15 minutes tops.” The pair nodded in understanding and decided to look at the menu. 

“Whilst we’re waiting let’s watch some cat videos.” Vernon suggested and took out his phone. And so the couple watched a 7 minute video of a cat getting washed for the first time. It was very cute the first 2:37 in but the two would never know if the remaining 4:23 were as well as they were asleep on each other. If someone looked at them from the counter you would think they were still watching something on Vernon’s phone as they were holding their head in their hands and looking down.

So did Seungcheol, their waiter, as he brought and set their plates in front of them. “Here are your meals.” He smiled at the asleep couple and left.

When it was 17:56 and the couple hadn’t moved at all as noted by the cashier“Hey, Seungcheol,” said Samuel the cashier. “I think that couple is dead.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions like that, Samuel! I know you’re young but still, Jesus take the wheel.” Seungcheol tsked and walked over to the dead I’m sorry couple. He tapped on the shoulder of Vernon before placing two gold fingers to his neck to feel if he had a pulse. Vernon iMMEDIATELY woke up to the feeling of practically frozen fingers at his neck. He jolted awake and his neck sNAPPED to the left to see whO THE HECK TOUCHED HIM

“Oh, so you were asleep. You and your significant other have been here for a while but neither of you touched your food. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re okay. I guess we both just accidentally fell asleep. Sorry for worrying you,” Vernon sheepishly said. “If you don’t mind, could I get both of these meals to go?” 

Seungcheol nodded and left to tell the staff. 

Vernon turned to the right to see his angel looking at him with sapped eyes. “We are going to eat at home?” 

“Yeah, we both accidentally fell asleep. I bet they thought we overdosed or something.”

His other half laughed at this before smiling and holding his hand. “Wake me up when they bring the baskets or whatever. I’m going back to sleep.”

Vernon chucked “alright.”


End file.
